ელფი (Elf)
, ტყის : 4'6" +2d10 დროუ : 4'5" +2d6 |weight = მოხდენილი უმაღლესი : 90 + (სიმაღლის გაგორება x 1d4) ტყის : 100 + (სიმაღლის გაგორება x 1d4) დროუ : 75 + (სიმაღლის გაგორება x 1d6) }} ელფები ზებუნებრივი მოხდენილობის ჯადოსნური არსებები არიან. ისინი ზეციური მშვენიერების მქონე ადგილებში ცხოვრობენ, უხსოვარი ტყეების შუაგულებსა თუ ზღაპრული სინათლით წარმტაც , სადაც ჰაერში ნაზი მუსიკა ტივტივებს, ნიავს კი კეთილი სურნელებანი მოაქვს. ელფებს უყვართ ბუნება და მაგია, ხელოვნება და არტისტულობა, მუსიკა და პოეზია. ელფის მახასიათებლები * უნარების ქულების ზრდა: თქვენი სიმარჯვის ქულა იზრდება 2-ით. * ზომა: . * სიჩქარე: 30 ფუტი. * მრუმზერა : თქვენგან 60 ფუტის რადიუსში შეგიძლიათ, ისე დაინახოთ, თითქოს ის იყოს, კი ისე, თითქოს ის მკრთალი სინათლე იყოს. სიბნელეში ფერების გარჩევა არ შეგიძლიათ, მხოლოდ ნაცრისფრის ელფერებს არჩევთ. * მძაფრი შეგრძნებები : თქვენ გაწაფული ხართ . * ფეის მოდგმა : მონუსხვის მიმართ ასრულებთ და მაგიას არ შეუძლია თქვენი დაძინება. * ტრანსი : ელფები ძილის ნაცვლად დღეში 4 საათის განმავლობაში მედიტირებენ, რის დროსაც ნახევრადცნობიერ მდგომარეობაში არიან. ამით თქვენ იღებთ იმავე სარგებელს, როგორსაც ადამიანები იღებენ 8-საათიანი ძილით. * ენები: შეგიძლიათ ისაუბროთ, იკითხოთ და წეროთ და ენებზე. უმაღლესი ელფი (High Elf) * უნარების ქულების ზრდა: თქვენი ინტელექტის ქულა იზრდება 1-ით. * ელფური იარაღებში წვრთნა : გაწაფული ხართ , , და . * გრძნებვა : თქვენი იცით სასურველი ერთი გრძნებვა ჯადოქრის შელოცვების სიიდან. თქვენი შელოცვის უნარი ამ გრძნებვისთვის . * დამატებითი ენა: შეგიძლიათ ისაუბროთ, იკითხოთ და წეროთ თქვენ მიერ არჩეულ ერთ დამატებით ენაზე. ტყის ელფი (Wood Elf) * უნარების ქულების ზრდა: თქვენი სიბრძნის ქულა იზრდება 1-ით. * ელფური იარაღებში წვრთნა : გაწაფული ხართ , , და . * ფეხმარდობა : თქვენი სიარულის სიჩქარე იზრდება 35 ფუტამდე. * ველური ბუნების ნიღაბი : დამალვის მცდელობა მაშინაც შეგიძლიათ, როდესაც სულ ოდნავ გფარავთ მცენარეულობა, ძლიერი წვიმა, თოვლი, ნისლი ან სხვა ბუნებრივი ფენომენი. ბნელი ელფი (დროუ) — Dark Elf (Drow) * უნარების ქულების ზრდა: თქვენი ქარიზმის ქულა იზრდება 1-ით. * აღმატებული მრუმზერა : თქვენი რადიუსი 120 ფუტია. * მზის სინათლისადმი სენსიტიურობა : თქვენ გაქვთ ისეთ და აღქმის შემოწმებებზე, რომლებიც დანახვას საჭიროებს მაშინ, როდესაც სამიზნე, რომელსაც უტევთ, ან ნებისმიერი რამ, რის აღქმასაც ცდილობთ, პირდაპირ მზის სინათლეშია. * დროუს მაგია : თქვენი იცით მოცეკვავე შუქების . მე-3 დონეზე გადასვლისას შეგიძლიათ ხანგრძლივ დასვენებაში ერთხელ დაკასტოთ Faerie Fire შელოცვა. მე-5 დონეზე ხანგრძლივ დასვენებაში ერთხელ შეგიძლიათ წყვდიადის შელოცვის გამოყენება. ამ შელოცვებისთვის თქვენი შელოცვის უნარია . * დროუს იარაღებში წვრთნა : თქვენ გაწაფული ხართ , და . Eladrin (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Seasons: Each Eladrin is associated with a particular season. When making an Eladrin, choose your season: Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter. You may choose to change your season at the end of a long rest. * Fey Step: As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season; if the effect requires a saving throw, the DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier: ** Spring: When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. ** Summer: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 damage). ** Autumn: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two creatures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal any damage to it. ** Winter: When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Sea Elf (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Sea Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the spear, trident, light crossbow, and net. * Child of the Sea: You have a swimming speed of 30 feet, and you can breathe air and water. * Friend of the Sea: Using gestures and sounds, you can communicate simple ideas with any beast that has an innate swimming speed. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Aquan. Shadar-kai (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Necrotic Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage. * Blessing of the Raven Queen: As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Starting at 3rd level, you also gain resistance to all damage when you teleport using this trait. The resistance lasts until the start of your next turn. During that time, you appear ghostly and translucent. Variants (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron) For High Elves or Wood Elves, the Elf Weapon Training trait can be replaced with one of the following: * Aereni Expertise: Choose one skill or tool proficiency. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for ability checks that use it. * Valenar Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the scimitar, double-bladed scimitar, shortbow, and longbow. კატეგორია:რასები